Crash and Spyro: Protectors of the Dragon Realms
by crashzilla09
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Crash and Spyro: Protectors of the Dragon Realms**

Note: This will be a little tricky to do, but I will do my best to make this a good sequel. And I will try to use chapters this time. Also I Still own nothing.

The group of protectors included Crash, Spyro, Hunter, Sparx, Cynder, Coco, Aku Aku, Ignitus and the Dragon Elders. They have stopped thieves from stealing eggs, stopped robbers for stealing gems, but the one thing that kept them on their feet was the mysterious disappearances that have been happening lately. All had a trail of foot prints in the blood, but could not follow who it was although they had a good idea the person behind it was not far. Some stuff from their old place that Aku Aku could sense that were still together he teleported them to the Dragon Realms so Crash and Coco can feel more at home. Coco, with the help of Crash, Aku Aku and others, they managed to build a base for them to see who was committing a crime. Coco was surprised it still hasn't captured an image of the murderer. One day Crash was walking to fetch something to eat. Then he heard a weeper in a distance. He went to investigate. When he got there he saw blood everywhere with only a little cheetah crying with the sight of it's parents on the ground, dead. Crash went to the kid then the kid shouted. "Get away! You murdered my parents!" Crash was shocked then he spoke "Listen kid I don't know what your talking about. I would never kill anybody." "Just stay away! Don't touch me!" The kid ran off in fear of him. Crash was heavily confused why would the kid accuse him being a murderer?

Crash walked in and had a sad look on his face. Cynder saw this and went up to him. "What's wrong?" "Am I a murderer?" "Of course not, why do you say that?" "I saw another crime scene and I saw a kid crying about his dead parents. And when I tried to help him he called me a murderer and ran off" "Aw, poor kid, he must have been scared. Don't you worry, you're not that kind of person. I know otherwise, I wouldn't be here with you" Crash just sighed. "Oh come on Crash, you can't let this get to your head. I know what can make you better" "What?" "How about a nice trip to Dragon Shores? I'm sure that will be something you can use right now since you haven't had a break in a long time" "I guess" "Hey Coco, we'll be at Dragon Shores if you need us!" "Ok, don't have too much fun Crash!" The two blushed at that then they both went off to Dragon Shores.

Spyro got back to the base after taking down a thief that was stealing eggs. "Where is everyone?" Spyro asked. "Hunter took Sparx to investigate a mysterious cave and Crash and Cynder went to Dragon Shores to relax" "And Aku Aku and Ignitus?" "You know where they are, discussing things with the Dragon Elders" "Yeah their usual thing" "Yep" "So we are all alone then?" "Pretty much" Then Spyro went up to Coco and started rubbing her. "What are you doing?" "What does it feel like I'm doing?" "You know Crash won't like this" "How is he going to know?" "Good point" Then she turned around and kissed Spyro in a passionate way. "Let's go somewhere more private" Coco whispered. "Alright, lead the way" Spyro whispered back. Then two then went upstairs into a bedroom. Than an alarm went off. Coco and Spyro ignored it for awhile then they came to realize what the noise was. "The Alarm!" They said in unison and went downstairs to see what the problem was. Then they saw a group of cheetahs outside on the screen chanting and holding pitchforks. Coco went out and tried to see what they wanted. "What's going on?" Coco asked them. "Give us Crash we know he's here!" "He's actually not here at the moment, but why do you need him?" "He's the one that is responsible for the killings and the disappearances of many!" "Crash is not the one you're looking for!" "Oh really, then how do you explain this!" Holding up a shoe that looks a lot like Crash's only with some torn spots and some blood on it. Then they heard someone come out of the portal. "You were right Cynder, the beach does make all your troubles leave you" "Yeah it's too bad you lost another shoe" "eh, Coco can just whip up another one". "There he is!" Someone in the crowd said. The two looked surprisingly then Crash said "Whoa, what is going on?" "Your days of crime are over you backstabbing murderer!" "What are you talking about? Crash was with me the whole time!" "Then explain how he has one shoe!" "He lost it in the beach!" "Lies! She is his accomplice, arrest them both!" Then when the crowed was about to attack. Then Spyro flew down with Coco on his back and landed in front of them. "Spyro, a hero we can trust, arrest this murderer for what he has done for a long time!" "Why would I arrest my best friend?" "Because he is the one that did it all! Wait he's your best friend?" "Yeah, why?" the crowd went silent. "Traitor!" Someone said. Then they all were shouting and moving in towards them. Now all four are targets.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I own nothing

A mob of cheetahs were about to arrest our four heros. "Lets head back to.. omph" Crash said as he ran into a wall where the portal was. "What's going on?" "Oh I forgot to mention.. we can't head back to the beach until a day after we use it.. sorry" Cynder said a little guilty. "That's ok, we are only going to end up being in chains so we might as well just.. Help us!" Crash screamed to the sky. Then the mob stopped and looked up after a shadow went over their heads. Then Ignitus flew down and stood before the mob. "Ignitus.. This.. rat has killed our own kind for days arrest him, please!" Someone said in the crowd. "You sure this is the 'rat' that you want?" Ignitus asked. "Yes!" they all shouted. Ignitus went to Crash to look in his eyes to see if anything looked evil to him. "This bandicoot is not evil" "How do you know?" "You can tell he's not guilty, he's afraid of all of you wanting him to be captured for something he didn't do" "How do you know he didn't do it?" "I looked in his memory, he has nothing that had to do with murder, so please go home and let these heros help you capture the rat you're after" Then they all left. "How did you know we were in danger?" Spyro asked. "I heard a girl scream" Everyone went silent and tried not to laugh because it wasn't a girl.. it was Crash. "So.. how did you know Crash's history?" "It's a technique that I mastered long ago. Any dragon can master it, but for dragons your age your going to need physical contact in order to read their history." "How do we do it?" "It's simple, either look in their eyes and focus really hard or close your eyes and focus when you touch that specific animal, I recommend touch and focus for you and Cynder if you want to know the bandicoots history there might be something interesting to find out about both of them" Crash and Coco looked at each other wondering what was so special about them. Then Spyro and Cynder asked them if it's was alright to see their history. They accepted, although Coco seemed rather nervous about what Spyro might find. So when they finished reading their minds and Spyro looked shockingly at Coco "Your pregnant?" Crash looked at him and said "What? You made her pregnant!" "No, Crash I wanted to get pregnant!" Coco defended Spyro "What?" "I trust Spyro with my life.. and.. I wanted to bear his child.. so.. here it is.. I'm going to be a mother and there is nothing that can help that now" Crash looked defeated "Coco.. you know how painful it's going to be" "I know. It's what I wanted for long time.. ever since we first met him" All three stared with wide eyes and open jaws. "What?" "Look behind you" She looked up and saw someone on the wall. Then the figure jumped down and turned to Coco. It was Evil Crash "Hi there beautiful" he said in a dark voice. "Go anywhere near her and you will suffer!" Spyro shouted. "Come, come old friend, is that the hi I get after all that we've been though" "I never met you!" "Didn't you now? Maybe you should get a 'closer look'. Read my thoughts and you will see" Spyro hesitated then he did it. When he was done he stared in disbelief. "Crash? What happened to you?" "A lot old friend. As you all know I'm from the tenth dimension and I was still in the factory when you left after defeating the evil twins" "What?" Crash said. "That's right Crash I was behind you ever since you left. You just never found me until now" "How are you able to speak?" "Oh Crash you should know this one, whatever happens to you will happen to me like that scare you got when Cortex shot you. And since you are able to talk now, I'm able to talk. And it seems you forgotten something else" Evil Crash said as he pulled out the sword. "The sword?" "Yes you remember this don't you, you were about to stab Spyro with it" "It was a mistake I didn't know it was him!" "You would have killed him and you know it!" "Shut up!" Crash shouted as he tried to punch Evil Crash, but Evil Crash tripped him. "And by the way, you know why people want you arrested? It's because of me. And I tell you those victims tasted fantastic." "You monster!" Cynder shouted. "Well.. guilty as charged. But what are they going to believe? Me and Crash are the same in almost every way. Oh, and tell Crash your surprise will you sweet cheeks?" He gave her a wink and jumped back up the wall and walked away. They all looked at each other and just had no idea what to do then.

The group went back inside and waited for another alarm to go off. It was a quiet day after having a visit from Evil Crash. "What was the surprise Evil Crash was talking about?" Crash asked Cynder. Cynder just sat there and not bothering to face Crash on what surprise she had. Then I tear went down her face. Crash looked at her and noticed this. "Cynder.. I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone right now" "No, you must know about this" Crash was prepared for the worst. "It's about you.. you will.. not have children" Crash looked at her a little weird. "Ok, but you know it doesn't matter as long as I'm with you, I'm perfect" Crash said then left. Then Cynder looked down with a guilty look. Coco went up to her "You didn't tell him did you" "I couldn't.. it would break his heart" "What was the thing you need to tell Crash anyhow?" "You must keep this a secret from everyone even Spyro" "Ok, I won't now what is it?" "I'm pregnant" "What? your keeping this great news from Crash?" "It's not great news! The child that I will bear will turn evil and kill his own father, Crash." She put her hear down and wept. Coco came up to her and tried to comfort her. "Maybe it's a fluke. There have been mistakes like this before" "No, dragon predictions are never wrong. And I know because.. I was evil too!" Cynder cried some more. "What you? No way" "It's true the child will make the same mistake I did with Malfore. Instead of going against him the child will join him. And that was the exact mistake I made I don't want to see it happen to my baby!" Cynder cried some more. And Just outside the door Hunter got word on what they were talking about. "It's just as I feared Sparx, history is repeating itself" Then the two went off to see what Crash and Spyro were up to.

"One" "Two" "Three" "Lift off!" Crash and Spyro said in unison. They went on a piece of a log and slid down a smooth hill and when they reached the bottom they crashed and laughed. "Wow you were right. Getting on a piece of log and sliding down a hill is fun!" Spyro said. "What did I tell ya? All you need is a little free thinking and boom you can create something fun" Crash said. Then Hunter came up to them. "Hey, how's it going Hunter? There's room for one more" Crash said. "No thanks, I came here on an important matter. Follow me." Then both Crash and Spyro followed him into the caves where he was before. "Wow, nice drawings. did you do this?" Crash asked Hunter. "No, these drawings are ancient. They have been here even before me. I was walking threw here and stumbled upon something.. interesting." Then they went up to a drawing that had two powerful creatures facing each other. One was brighter and the other was darker. "It says: A long time ago dragons used to live peacefully with a species called humans. Then one day a dragon tricked humans into thinking dragons were evil. Then a warrior with a sword that can kill a dragon in an instant lead the army against the dragons. Eventually, the humans drove off the dragons into what is called the Dragon Realms. The warrior lost his life, but his son carried on his work. The Dragons from Earth came to the Dragon Realms where dragons were free. They settled in and blended in just fine. A year later, Aliens tried to take over the Dragon Realms and to force dragons into slavery. Then the warriors' son turned against the army he served and fell in love with a dragoness, his sister did the same and also fell in love with a dragon. Months later both couples had babies. One was good hearted, the other was ruthless and violent. The dark born killed his own father and caused terror throughout the Dragon Realms. The two crossbreed creatures went against each other and both died. The only survivors were a dragon, his mate and a dragonfly. The two creatures' souls now rest, waiting for the day they can live again to finish what they started." "Wow, that is an intense story" Spyro said. "It's not, it's what happened in the past and now it is about to repeat itself" "Repeat? How? Cynder said Crash wasn't going to be a father anytime soon, right Crash? Crash?" he turned to see Crash sleeping. "Crash!" "Huh, oh, um yeah she told me she wasn't going to have a baby" "Is that what she told you?" Hunter asked. "Yeah she said I wasn't going to have a child anytime soon" "She lied" "What? Why would she lie?" "She doesn't want to bear an evil child" "Your wrong she's not going to have a baby!" "She is!" "You're lying! She would have told me by now!" "She is the one lying!" "Shut up! Just shut up! I don't want to talk about this anymore!" Then Crash stormed off.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I own nothing

After Crash stormed off Spyro and Hunter looked at each other. "You sure Cynder lied to him?" Spyro asked. "I'm sure I heard her and Coco talking when I came in the base." "So what will happen now?" "All we can do now is hope Crash won't do anything he'll regret."

Evil Crash sat near a fire with bodies all around and cooking some parts of the bodies in the fire and eating them. "Hmm, victims do taste better when they are on fire" Evil Crash said to himself. Then a dark cloud appeared behind a bush and slowly made it's way where Evil Crash was. Evil Crash heard a noise. "Who goes there?" He said as he turned around. Then he went back to eating. Then the cloud made another noise. "I got a sword and I'm not afraid to use it!" He shouted looking for that mysterious thing again. Then a dark cloud appeared in front of Evil Crash. He stared at the cloud for a moment. Then it grew a little and yellow eyes appeared in the middle of it. "Who are you?" Evil Crash asked. "I am Malfor, I come to you for.." "Yeah, yeah just tell me what the hell you want" "I want you to do a little something for me" "What is this 'little something' you want me to do?" "I want you to pose as the mutant that went too far with Cynder. He poisoned the line of dragons." "Line of dragons? You sure you're not making this up?" "Look, all I want is for you to pose as the mutant and steal the child Cynder bares!" "So you want me to kidnap a child that isn't born yet so you can raise him to be evil" "No, so we can raise him" "We? That is a little creepy" "Is it? Or is it fate?" "Ok.. well thanks for the offer but I'll pass" "Haha, it wasn't a question" Evil Crash looked back and then the cloud started glowing and Evil Crash screamed to the skies.

Cynder heard the scream. Now she started to get scared. Crash opened the door and when Cynder saw him she went to him and embraced him. "Oh Crash, I'm glade you're ok. I heard a horrible scream. And.. I thought Evil Crash killed you" "Evil Crash can't kill me otherwise he will die with me." "What do you mean?" "I mean as long as I'm around he is still walking around out there. He cannot die either, I'm the only thing keeping him alive." "You're not thinking of killing yourself, are you?" "I don't know. I need to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow" Crash went up into his room. Cynder looked in the direction he walked in a worried way.

Evil Crash crawled and struggled to get up. As he got up it shows he had changed a little. His eyes are red, his fur was black with red lines across his back. Then he shifted into a form of Crash and walked the way he knew where to go. As he walked threw a village. A cheetah came up to him. "Listen we are all sorry for what we did. Can you forgive us?" The cheetah offered. The Crash imposer thought for a moment. Then he grabbed the cheetah's throat and lifted him up. And as he was doing that dark energy went to the cheetah draining the life out of him. Then the cheetah went limp. The Crash imposer the said "Apology accepted" Then he turned around and saw a whole group of cheetah's staring at what he just did. Then the Crash imposer had more dark energy released and headed for the cheetah's.

Cynder then screamed in pain as the new baby was about to be born. Coco was in the same condition. Crash called Elora and the Professor and they got there just in time to help deliver the babies. Crash held both of the girls' hands and both girls squeezed so hard it was hurting Crash. Then after the babies were born Crash went to the Dragon Castle to get baby toys, baby clothes, everything a baby needs.

Spyro and Hunter were walking back to the base after trying to figure out why there was screaming. "We have searched everywhere we can find and still saw nothing out of the ordinary" Spyro complained. "We will find the reason as soon as I check on my village to see how they are doing" Then when they got to the village it was silent. "Is there a certain time of year that this village is silent?" "Yes, it's called hibernation" Then they investigated the place to see if anyone was around. Then Spyro said "Hunter.. I found something.." "What is it?" Hunter asked. Then he looked and both of them gazed on the horror. All the cheetah had the life sucked out of them. "Who could have done this?" Hunter asked. Then Spyro looked and saw Crash. "Hey it's Crash. Hey Crash!" Crash didn't respond. Then the two of them got closer and then Crash turned around and said "Oh, Spyro I didn't expect to see you here" "You have any idea what happened?" "I don't know, dark clouds were everywhere and all of the sudden the life were drained from the cheetah's, it was a horrible sight" "Come on we better make sure the girls are safe" "Indeed" Crash said a little darkly.

Cynder was holding her baby and Coco was holding hers. "I had no idea how fast they came" Cynder said. "Same here, it usually takes much longer. But, it looks like they are healthy and so cute" Then the guys came in. "Spyro! Our baby is born!" Coco screeched. "Aw the little girl is so cute!" Spyro complimented. "Can I see my baby?" Asked Crash. "Sure.. wait did you get the stuff we told you to get?" "Oh, sorry I got distracted when I saw dark cloud suck the life out of cheetahs and ran into these two." "Oh no, Malfor is back!" Cynder shouted. "Crash, we need to.." She stopped then looked closely in Crash's eyes and it was revealed it wasn't him. Cynder's eyes widened and pushed the Crash imposer away. "You're not Crash!" She shouted. Everyone gasped "Oh of course it's me don't you know your own mate?" "Yes and you are not him! Reveal who you are now!" Then the Crash imposer revealed his true form, Evil Crash. "Evil Crash!" Everyone said in unison. "Yes, it's me" "Not saying I have sympathy, but what happened to you?" Hunter asked. "Lets just say I got a deal with someone and we became.. close" "Ok.. I have no idea where you were getting at, but I know for sure you are not welcome here!" "Now lets not do anything hasty." "Hasty? You're the one who has been killing people for weeks!" "True. Still I have a job to do, so give me the baby so I can be on my way" "No! I will never give you my baby!" Evil Crash snickered "It wasn't a question" Evil Crash said remarking what Malfor said to him. Then Evil Crash tried to grab the baby then Hunter got in the way. Evil Crash then clawed him on the shoulder and Hunter went down grunting in pain. Then Spyro tried to stop him, but the effort wasn't enough Evil Crash then threw him aside crashing into furniture. Then as Evil Crash was about to grab the baby, Crash came out of the blue and kicked Evil Crash on the side of the head making him fall. Crash's hands were full of the baby stuff. "Here hold on to these, I'll take care of this" Crash said. Cynder just nodded. "I wondered when you will turn up" Evil Crash said "Well, becoming a father isn't a walk in the park" "So it seems" Then those two went at it hard. While the were fighting Crash turned around and said "Go! I'll be fine just take care of everyone else" Crash ordered Elora and the Professor. Then after everyone left Crash and Evil Crash continued fighting. At the last moment both Crash and Evil Crash charged at each other then the base exploded.


End file.
